


Discovery

by Soulmated



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Hand Jobs, Human Stiles, M/M, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Separations, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmated/pseuds/Soulmated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles discovers rimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly not my best work, but it was a thought that needed an escape. xx

Stile’s watches a lot of porn, _a lot_.

What else do you expect from a growing teenage boy with a hormone imbalance that led him to multiple nightly wanks on a regular basis?

It wasn’t exactly his fault, not really, because while he did have a boyfriend in the name of Derek, said Sourwolf had been forced to head south in order to meet with an alpha pack he had known since he was a child, something concerning troubles and advice.

Derek hadn’t elaborated.

Stiles wished he could say he took the news like a man.

Past tense, _wished._

Shamefully, he had cried about how unfair it was. It had been mere weeks since they had confessed their mutual attraction, that they belonged together and all that gooey stuff. Well, Stiles thought it was all sweet and romantic, Derek on the other hand had simply confessed to wanting to mount him, claim him as his, and that was that.

However, still no fucking.

They, in which he means Derek, had decided to take it slow, partly due to the age difference which Stiles didn’t really see as an issue considering his lover was a wolf and all, it wasn’t like Derek was going to fuck him and leave him considering they were mates ‘nd all. But as it turned out, surprisingly the alpha had limits.

_Sigh…_

Chewing his bottom lip, Stiles knew that his lover struggled when it came to intimacy. After the whole fuck up with Kate it was hardly surprising, but it didn’t help that he had already turned eighteenth and yet still he was a virgin, an untainted flower, a nun.

Was he really that repulsive?

_No_ , no he couldn’t be.

He had felt many occasions a firm and clearly large erection pressed against his arse as they had made out heavily, tongue and teeth. Clearly there was some attraction there; though why Derek wasn’t giving up the goods was frustrating to say the least.

He wanted, _a lot_.

Spinning on his computer chair he sighed, running a hand through his short hair. He had decided to grow it out, hoping when they got down and dirty Derek would find pleasure in tugging the short strands.

_Mm…_

Shaking his head, Stiles stared at _Google_ with a pondering look, debating on how to kill the time. It was going to be another four days before his boyfriend returned to Beacon Hills, hopefully with gifts. He had already wanked himself pretty much raw; boredom didn’t even begin to describe what he was feeling.

The rest of the pack was busy, Jackson and Lydia having taken some holiday trip considering they felt awkward being in the pack home when Derek wasn’t there. Scott was spending all of his time with Allison which wasn’t a surprise, and since Isaac and Boyd had discovered they both preferred a bit of cock and balls they had been experimenting whenever they had the chance.

He was alone and it sucked.

Even though Derek had warned him that when a packs alpha wasn’t present the beta’s would feel slightly on the skittish side, eager for any distraction to take their mind off it, Stiles had thought it would involve him when clearly it didn’t.

Again, it sucked!

Chewing his bottom lip he stared at the white screen and coloured logo before shrugging, muttering “fuck it” under his breath before typing in **sex tips** within the search engine. He may still be a virgin, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t learn some new things before he finally managed to seduce Derek into sticking his dick in him.

He flushed.

He couldn’t wait.

Scowling at the response to his search, rolling his eyes at the fact he all related to straight sex making him wonder whether _Google_ was homophobic, before he narrowed his search down further, this time specifying that he was **gay** and after **sex tips.**

Rolling his eyes, he pressed _Enter_ before sitting back and waiting.

Stiles spent the next half-hour scanning through tricks and techniques. Some he had known, some he hadn’t. It wasn’t until he came across **rimming** that he frowned, never having heard of the term before, let along heard it mentioned in any type of porn he had watched over his teenage years.

Sucking his lower lip into his mouth he nibbled on the soft skin, fingers gliding over the keyboard as he brought up the online dictionary, typing in **rimming** before clicking _ok._

**Rim ~** Noun **  
** _The upper or outer edge of an object, typically something circular or approximately circular._

Staring at it unimpressed, Stiles minimised the screen before pulling up his usual porn site. If the dictionary wasn’t going to be much help, then he figured he’d have to rely on his usual source for all things sexual.

It was that or pile through pages and pages of useless information.

Porn, however, was his friend.

As predicted, porn knew best. There was a complete set of tags which had the heading he was searching for. It took him less than a minute to scan the snapshots of the free video clips on offer before he found two young men who were definitely his type.

Not to mention one had Derek’s build while the younger male had more a slim, twink figure he guessed he was.  

Leaning back on the page he licked his lips, dampening them before hitting the _play_ button with an eagerness he hadn’t expected.

Like most videos it started with shirtless kissing, the muscular male clearly dominating the other as he wrapped his fingers through the long blonde hair of his blonde companion. Considering the clip was brief and free, only a few minutes long, it skipped to the two men rutting against each other before the twink kissed his way down hairless skin, mouthing the large erection Stiles couldn’t help but roll his eyes at.

Dicks in porn all seemed to look the exact same.

What about some variety?

Licking his lips he had no doubt that Derek would have a gorgeous cock, especially considering the rest of the bloke looked like he belonged on the front cover of a magazine, preferably covered in some kind of oil and not a lot else.

_Yum…_

Downing a mouthful of coke, not that he needed the extra caffeine, Stiles turned his attention back to the screen. Slouching in his seat he didn’t resist the urge to lower a hand towards his crotch, instead applying a small amount of pressure before his eyes widened.

Was that guy going to… _oh god_ …he was…

The dude was licking the other dudes arse!

For some reason Stiles gaped, both confused and turned on as he witnessed the more muscular man eat his lovers arse hole as if he was gagging for it.

Why hadn’t he seen this before?

It was clear he had been watching the wrong type of porn.

Squirming in his seat, his balls tightening, Stiles audibly groaned as his hand gripped the length of his cock through his sweats. The younger actor on the receiving end of what looked to be a both incredibly messy and dirty blow-job looked as if he was in a heaven, a scrunched up expression on his face that didn’t look faked in the least.

The guy was genuinely loving it!

“ _Fuck!”_

Before Stiles could get a good enough grip around the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm he was blowing in his jeans like a teenage boy well below his years, his hips buckling on the plastic chair as his head snapped back, the volume of his groan making him relieved his father was still on duty for the next few hours.

Slumped down in exhaustion after what had to be the longest orgasm of his life, Stiles stripped of his shirt quickly as he attempted to sooth the sweaty, burning heat which made him feel as if he was burning from the inside out.

“So fucking trying that!” he muttered to himself.

* * *

Three days later, and after extensive research on the do’s and don’ts of rimming, Stiles felt he was pretty much as prepared as he possibly could be when it came to hopefully trying it out on a certain alpha. He was hoping Derek would have missed his presence enough that he wouldn’t question the fact that Stiles had gone from wanting sex to having a shot at rimming the ever living shit out of his boyfriend.

Just not in the literal sense.

Stiles may be open to a lot of kinks, but even he had limitations.

Lips curling into a lustful smirk, Stiles buried his head against the soft dark sheets of his and Derek’s bed. He may not have officially moved into the pack house yet, but he had no doubt that as soon as they completed the mating that would be changing.

He remembered something akin to Derek mentioning briefly in conversation that having sex meant he wouldn’t be able to stay away, that Stiles would be **his** in every sense of the word as soon as he was filled with his alphas cum.

He couldn’t wait!

Just the thought alone of Derek mounting him, of opening him up with his fingers and hopefully tongue, before replacing it with something bigger, something _thicker_.

He cursed the fact he was still a virgin.

Still, Derek seemed to like that fact very much.

Pulling the soft sheets which smelled so much like Derek between his teeth, he hummed in delight. Naked, slightly sweaty and aroused he couldn’t help but slowly begin to rotate his hips against the mattress, his already dripping cock rubbing against the equally soft material as he shuddered and groaned lightly at the soft sensation.

The pressure wasn’t enough to make him cum, but it felt nice enough that he wasn’t about to stop to apply more.

“Mm…” He clenched down harder on the fabric between his lips, worrying it against his teeth. “Derek.” Sighing out in pleasure he continued to softly rotate his hips, not knowing how much time had passed or how long he had been enjoying the soft sensation of his delicate cock rubbing against the sheet when he felt a large hand span out against his lower back.

He felt the heat even between the thin layer of fabric that was the blanket. He may be human and feel the cold, but having a werewolf boyfriend with a consistently high body heat temperature had its perks.

There was no need to look; he already knew exactly who it was.

Spitting out the damp fabric, Stiles swallowed heavily. “You said you were arriving tomorrow morning.”

All he could hear was the loud exhale from his boyfriend before Derek grunted out “got an earlier flight.”

“Why?” Stiles grinned against the pillow, already knowing the answer as pleasure built its way within his chest and lower stomach.

Was it too soon to confess he loved the bastard?

There was another grunt. “I missed you. I wanted you. I came back early.”

“I would hardly call a few hours that early,” Stiles couldn’t help but murmur, but sue him, he had hardly been happy the last few days.

Apparently being away from your mate did that to you.

“M’sorry,” the pressure on his back relented into a soft caress. “Didn’t know how much it would affect you, should have come when I heard you on the phone.”

Stiles shuddered, though this time not in pleasure. While during the day he had only felt a slight tugging in his chest, Stiles figuring that the other side effects were someone numbed due to his increase in medication, it was the nights that were the worst.

Alone.

Scared.

Vulnerable.

He hadn’t really thought about how safe and secure he had felt after growing more close and intimate with his mate until Derek had left. Almost immediately he had felt the repercussions, hating the fact that all of a sudden weak and vulnerable was all he seemed to be able to feel.

The nights were the worst.

Instead of dreaming the sexy dreams which usually invaded his thoughts, he was plagued by horrible images of Derek’s death, not to mention his own.

He hated it.

Sex, well wanking, seemed to provide a brief escape from the unpleasantness that came as a result from their separation, but it was only brief.

Still, he was too relieved to see the back of those emotions and feel Derek near him to feel much anger towards his alpha.

Derek was here, that was all that mattered.

“Love you,” he murmured dreamily.

Feeling Derek stiffen Stiles flushed uncomfortably, not having meant to say it so soon. Before he had the opportunity to freak out, Derek’s rough but answering “me too” had him squirming for a completely different reason.

“Really?” he squeaked out.

He could almost hear Derek’s answering smile, “really.”

Grinning, Stiles turned around, momentarily forgetting that he was completely naked. They hadn’t quiet gotten to that stage in their relationship yet, but it was hard to ignore how his usual skin was flushed brightly and his erection was tenting the sheets.

He didn’t miss the way Derek’s eyes followed the movement either.

“Jesus Stiles!” he hissed.

His cock twitched.

Pouting, “it’s not my fault, smells like you.”

“And just how often have you been lying naked in my sheets? I can smell pre-cum more than a few hours old.”

Stiles blushed.

“Few days” he mumbled, his erection still not dwindling despite his embarrassment. “Sorry?”

Was he meant to apologise? He wasn’t sure, it hadn’t even crossed his mind that perhaps Derek hadn’t wanted him in their room when he wasn’t there, that he hadn’t wanted Stiles to sleep in his bed.

Suddenly, he felt extremely vulnerable.

“Hey.” Suddenly Derek’s entire demeanour changed. He sounded soft, sweet. “I like it, I’m just teasing.”

Kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket, Derek crawled on the bed, expression still soft. Stiles nervously pulled his knees up, not having predicted the action would result in his sheet falling to his feet.

He shivered at the slight breeze of cold air, only to flush deeper when he immediately noticed how Derek’s gaze was solely focused on his groin. He tried to close his legs, only to freeze when he felt the weight of his balls suddenly cupped in a large, warn hand.

“Fuck.”

Trembling, Stiles couldn’t help the moan which fell from his lips as said balls were rolled between hot fingers, fingers that he couldn’t help but crave to encircle his cock.

He wanted, no _needed_ more.

No teasing.

“Derek, please.”

He shuddered at the first contact of another’s hand to close around his aching prick, shamelessly spreading his legs as he thrust up into his boyfriends hands one, twice, three times before he was cumming with a shout of Derek’s name, long strings of pearly white cum hitting his lower belly and chest as he cried out with each burst.

It seemed like hours before he slumped back against the mattress, sweating and twitching in a quirky manner Derek couldn’t help but find the slightest bit amusing.

“Wah so funny?” Stiles felt as if he was high, not that he had been high before. He figured what he was feeling was a similar sensation anyway. 

Derek smiled at him fondly, “nothing sweetie. Why do you go back to sleep?”

“But wana…wana…rim…rimming you.”

What Derek hadn’t prepared himself for the sheer burst of lust which came as a result of his apparently not so innocent boyfriends comment, his eyes widening at the fact that Stiles had clearly found something to occupy his mind during his absence.

Grunting in response, he hushed Stiles before stripping off his own clothes. As his boxers hit the floor he couldn’t care less that his mate hadn’t seen him naked yet, that they were taking things slow. The impact the distance between the both of them he hadn’t predicted, or at least not the full extent of it, meant that the last thing either he or his wolf wanted was to be away from their mate.

Sleeping naked meant intimacy.

Attempting to will down his pulsing erection, Derek almost purred at he scooped his smaller mate into his arms. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Derek squirmed, flinching in surprise. Lazily he opened his eyes, blinking slowly only to notice that not only was he as hard as a rock, the ridge of his cock head catching on a crease within the fabric, but his mate, his definitely far from innocent mate, seemed to eagerly be licking the rim of his arsehole as if he had been doing it all his life.

“Fuck!” Pulling away from his greedy little mate with reluctance, Derek rolled onto his back much to the annoyance of Stiles if the whimper that left his mouth was anything to go by. “What the…Stiles?”

Licking his obscenely swollen lips, Stiles pouted. “Why’d you make me stop?”

Derek stared. “Couldn’t you wait until I was awake?” he asked, all the while trying to ignore the pulsing in his asshole. He may not be a fan of taking it up the arse, but he couldn’t deny the fact his hole was clenching and pulsing with the need to get Stiles tongue to continue to work its magic.

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p.’ “Figured you wouldn’t mind,” he shrugged.

“Stiles-“

“You liked it!” Stiles frowned. “You already came once.”

Flushing brightly, Derek looked down only for his eyes to widen and his cheeks to deepen in there red when he realised his lower stomach and chest were not only covered in a lot of cum, but the sheets next to where he was laying were soaked through with it.

“Stiles-“

“And I like it,” he begged. “ _Please_ , I’ll let you do anything you want after…”

Derek’s fangs ached, “Stiles!”

“What?”

Derek couldn’t help but grin at his boyfriends partly frustrated and partly angry expression, clearly pissed off that he had stopped his fun.

“Why don’t you put that mouth to better use?”

Silence.

“You serious?” Stiles eyes twinkled, cock twitching. “’Cause it’d be cruel to tease me.”

Stiles found out less than a minute later that not only was Derek definitely not joking, but that his ‘research’ into rimming had failed to mention how fucking amazing it felt to tongue his boyfriends arse.

With a boyfriend like Derek, who needed porn?


End file.
